I Wanna Be a Pig / We Forgot We Were Bears
"I Wanna Be a Pig / We Forgot We Were Bears" is a song featured in Pillaging for Your Dreams. A group of bears is trying to lull some pigs into a false sense of security before eating them. Lyrics Bear Billy All I want to do is roll in the mud, Like I was a little pig. That's what I've wanted Since I was a cub, Since I was a little bear kid. Bear #2 (spoken) Billy! Come back over here! Bear Billy I'm sorry, I'm sorry... Bear #2 Billy. Bear Billy What? Bear #2 You're fuckin' blowing this scam, dude. Bear Billy What do you mean? Bear #2 You gotta make them think you wanna be a pig, but you're laughing all over the place, and you're giving it away. Here, I'll do it. Bear Billy Okay, you try. Bear #2 Oh, hi little pigs! Pig #1 Oh hey! Another bear? Bear #2 I'm just a different bear. I wanna be a pig 'cause none of the other bears will accept me. Pig #1 I don't understand why you guys want to be pigs. You're obviously further up on the food chain. Bear #2 No, here. Oh, I want to be a pig And give the little piggies hugs. All I want to do Is roll around in the mud. And it would be great, From North to South, If I was a pig With another pig inside my mouth. Pig #1 WHAT?!? Bear #2 Just get in my mouth, like a— Bear #3 Get back over here! You're blowing it. Bear #2 Why? Bear #3 You said you want a pig in your mouth! Bear #2 That's what pigs do, they get—oh, no, that's what I want as a bear to have a pig inside my mouth. Bear #3 Let me try. Hello, pigs! I want to be you. Please, please, please let me roll around in the... Pig Greg Another bear? Bear #3 ...stew that is mud That I love! Mmmmm... I wanna eat you up! '''Bear #2' Come back! Bear #3 Shit! Shit! Bear Billy You just immediately said—alright guys, give me another try. Bear #3 Alright. Bear #2 Okay, yeah, you go back. Bear Billy Sorry for my friends, They are really weird, And very strange and wrong. But, ultimately, I promise you little pigs, That this is where that I belong! Let's get in the mud And close our eyes, And make lots of choices That are very wise, Like you can let my three friends turn you Into a buffet today! Pig #1 What?!? Bear Billy We're gonna eat you! Bear #3 Get back over here! Bear Billy Sorry, sorry... Bear #3 You said "buffet"! Bear Billy I know, but I got them in the mud to close their eyes, I thought maybe you guys could come in and seal the deal? Bear #2 I've got another question. Bear Billy Okay. Bear #2 Why are we trying to play it coy, As if we need to use some clever ploy? We can just go over there And eat a bunch of pigs. We. Are. Bears. Bear Billy We forgot that we were bears. Bear #2 Right!'' Bear Billy We forgot that Bear Billy and Bear #2 we were bears. We forgot that we were bears. Pig #1 Let's get out of here, pigs. Let's go. Bear Billy and Bear #2 We. Are. Bears. Bear Billy Oh no! Bear #2 Oh, where'd those pigs go?'' Because we forgot... All Forgot we were bears! Bear #2 Awwww...well, let's roll around in the mud. Category:Songs